


Sevenhundred years of pining

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Everyone is immortal, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Texting, Tinder, WhatsApp messages, instagram posts, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: It's 2020 on the continent.Jaskier and Geralt have been friends for over 750 years and been pining for nearly as long.Until one day, they match on tinder.A story only told through Whatsapp and social media screenshots.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 270
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will show messages sent over the course of one day. There might be passing a couple of days between some chapters but I will not exactly specify how much time is passing.  
> I hope you enjoy my shenanigans.  
> If there is something you don't understand feel free to ask. I tried to always make it clear who is texting who.  
> Jaskier is close to Aiden so he talks with him about it while Geralt is close to Eskel and discusses much stuff with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day on the continent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Jaskier's concert


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out, why Geralt didn't answer his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least we now know where Geralt is.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt learned about Jaskier not taking care of himself and the other Witcher's are gossiping.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt finally gets out of the hospital

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a small mistake here.   
> The first one should have Jaskier as contact and not Geralt. I read this about 10 times, but didn't catch that it's the wrong way around.   
> I'm sorry, I will see if I can edit it at a later point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally only wrote two of the chats, because I found the pictures and wanted to use them :D

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are so fucking dumb  
> I know they're dumb in the whole story, but fucking hell.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of them going on a joke date has been proposed to me by one of my twitter followers and I loved it so much.   
> I think the story benefits a lot from it and if only to have them reach peak dumbassery.   
> https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth/status/1317894706777497601


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date time :D

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which they finally fucking talk. :D

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some more, because I had fun and wanted to explore some more. :D 
> 
> Today it was a bit hard to post. Usually I link the pictures from twitter, because you have to upload them somewhere else, before you can put pictures in here and from twitter they are easy to size. But today I put together two screenshots into one picture because twitter only allows four pictures in one post. I wanted them separate here but I tried different HTML stuff to resize it but none worked so I just do it like it is on twitter.  
> I really hope you enjoyed the story up to this point.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic. I really hope you enjoyed it.   
> It's generally finished. I have some more small ideas but I don't know if I will write them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans to get the earliest update on this work. I will post something there every three days and then put it here, when I concluded one day.


End file.
